gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New York State of Mind
New York State of Mind by Billy Joel is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung in two different locations: by Rachel in NYADA's Round Room in New York City, and by Marley in Lima, Ohio in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. At NYADA, in the "Round Room," Rachel is asked to perform in front of the class by Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel begins the song, and then it cuts to Marley back in Lima, singing it as her audition song for the New Directions in the McKinley auditorium. The scenes switch back and forth as the song continues. Rachel gets a round of applause after she finishes and New Directions clap too, but seem a bit envious. Lyrics Studio version= Rachel: Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neighborhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood, ooh ooh But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line I'm in a New York state of mind Marley: Ooh, It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues But now I need a little give and take Rachel: The New York Times, Marley: The Daily News Rachel: Oh, It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide Marley: Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, ooh ooh Rachel: I don't have any reasons Marley: I've left them all behind Rachel: I'm in a New York state of Marley: Mind! Rachel: Oh! Marley: I'm just taking a Greyhound Rachel: On the Hudson River Marley and Rachel: Line Rachel: 'Cause I'm in Marley: I'm in a New York Rachel: state Marley: of Marley and Rachel: Mind Ooh Rachel: Oh Marley: New York Rachel: State Marley and Rachel: Of mind |-| Solo version= Marley/Rachel: Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neighborhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood, ooh ooh But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line I'm in a New York state of mind Ooh, It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues But now I need a little give and take The New York Times, The Daily News Oh, It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, ooh ooh I don't have any reasons I've left them all behind I'm in a New York state of mind! Ooh hoo! Oh oh hoo! I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside I don't have any reasons I've left them all behind I'm in a New York state of mind! Ooh I'm just taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line 'Cause I'm in I'm in a New York state of mind Ooh Oh New York State of mind Trivia *The first song sung by Marley Rose. *One verse was not covered in this song, possibly to make the song shorter, as it would be five minutes if the missing verse was included. *Gleek Out Brazil released 2 solo versions of this song. Source Gallery New-York-State-Of-Mind.jpg A0Nv07PCAAA67FS.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.08 PM.png Awesomemarley3.gif Awesomemarley2.gif Awesomemarley1.gif Awesomemarley.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif Brochel 3.gif Brochel 4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif Tumblr mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o5 r1 250.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif Newyork.marley.JPG MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif Newyorkstateofmind.png Glee 106.jpg Whoopi-goldger-dean-geyer-brody-with-rachel-singing-new-york-state-of-mind-glee (1).jpg 03535.jpg Rachel NYSOM.png NewYorkStateOfMind.gif NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif NewYorkStateOfMind12.gif NewYorkStateOfMind0.gif NewYorkStateOfMind2222.gif NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif Whoa brochel.gif Tnr smile brochel.gif Ishipitsohardduringthatep brochel.gif BrodygivesRachelsomeconfidence brochel.gif Brian request (2).gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif RachelNewYorkStateOfMind.png RachelNYSOM.png gsgsgs.gif new york state of mind.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner